Snorlax learns Psychic!
'''Snorlax learns Psychic! '''is the 1st episode of the 2nd season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Snorlax gets Porygon to teach him Psychic. Story (Spencer, Jake, and all of their Pokemon are playing Tag) Spencer: I love everything being back to normal! Charmeleon: (through translator) Yah! Plus, I pack a lot more power with this new evolution! Pidgeotto: (through translator) The bad part is that I can't call you "little boy" anymore. Now I have to pick on Porygon and Scraggy. Scraggy: (through translator) (notices Pidgeotto looking at him) Call me "little boy" one time... Pidgeotto: (through translator) (really fast) Little Boy! Scraggy: (through translator) I warned you! (gets a Focus Blast ready) Bellsprout: (through translator) (tags Scraggy with a vine) Tag! Scraggy: (through translator) I thought we agreed vines didn't count! Bellsprout: (through translator) Well try and get me, Little Boy! (Scraggy uses Focus Blast on Bellsprout instead) (Meanwhile in the distance, Porygon and Scraggy are fighting) (NOTE: THIS SECTION IS AUTOMATICALLY TRANSLATED) Snorlax: Get ready, glitch! (yawns and blows out a blizzard) Porygon: (gets hit by it) Move successfully Downloaded. (uses it back on Snorlax) Snorlax: Hey, stop stealing my moves! (uses Hyper Beam) Porygon: (uses Conversion2, turning himself into a Ghost-type and not being affected) Psych! Snorlax: Let's finish this! (jumps high into the air and falls towards Porygonm belly down) (Porygon uses Psychic, holding Snorlax up into the air) Snorlax: Huh? Since when did I learn to fly? Porygon: (charging SolarBeam) It's not you, it's me? Snorlax: Well, stop making me fly! (Porygon releases SolarBeam, causing Snorlax to get knocked back) Snorlax: That was amazing! Can you teach me how to do that? Porygon: (researches Snorlax on the PokeNet) I bet you can! (2 hours of intense training later) Snorlax: (panting) Man, that training was intense! Porygon: That was just a warmup. Snorlax: (poker face) Wut? Porygon: Alright, now focus on this rock. Snorlax: OK. Porygon: Concentrate really hard on it. Snorlax: OK. (starts grunting) Porygon: Harder! (Snorlax sweats from concentrating) Porygon: Now focus all that focus into lifting that rock. Snorlax: RUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH! (The rock lifts about an inch off the ground) Snorlax: YEEAH! (Suddenly, a rustling sound appears in the bush) Snorlax: Huh? (Since Snorlax lost his concentration, the rock falls down) Porygon: Don't worry, I'll take it! Snorlax: No I can! (starts walking towards the bush, only to fall asleep mid-step) (Later, when Snorlax wakes up) Snorlax: Huh? (Porygon is fighting a Pokemon) (The Pokemon uses Night Slash, knocking out Porygon) Snorlax: Hey! (The Pokemon grabs Porygon and runs away) (Snorlax uses Hyper Beam, frying the bush it hid in) Snorlax: Ima use Psychic! (concentrates, but nothing happens) Porygon: (wakes up) Psyyyych! (blasts the Pokemon with SolarBeam) I admit, I was just using my Psychic to lift that rock you "lifted". Snorlax: Ahhh, let's go back to Spencer... (The following is now un-auto-translated) Spencer: Hey Scraggy, help me pack up! Scraggy: (through translator) Can't, I'm still teaching Bellsprout a lesson! Porygon: (flies up with Snorlax behind him) (through translator) Well, we'd better get goin' before whatever was in that bush catches up to us? Spencer: Wait, what was in the bush? (In a bush behind them, a shadowed head pops up. Five more pop up behind it)